Crazy Imaginations
by cryingangelofdarkness
Summary: Rated to be safe. Sango is an Angel and on earth to catch the Youkai OverLord, whom she might just like... Can she handle his dreams and a new feeling she might have for Inuyasha? Parings: MirKag; InuSanSess


CRAZY IMAGINATIONS  
  
Crying Angel Of Darkness : If alot of things do not sound right, please forgive me. I wrote this about two or three episodes after I saw Sango.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anyone in this fic (I might add a few people)

_"Is flashbacks"_

**"Is talking in Sango's mind to 'him'"**

"..." Is talking

'...' Is thinking

Chapter 1 : Assignment  
  
BEFORE THE ASSIGNMENT....  
  
She dodged his lashing whip by flying in the air atop the of the cave walls that glowed with an evil red aura. He looked up and growled evily at the angel, but on the inside he smiled from the rush of fighting a wrothy adversary. His golden circles of pupils stood fast on the glowing figure almost above his head. She wore a tight fitting black warrior outfit that was somewhat assorted with a shining red armor. Her radiant raven hair now her hair was resting on her back at the halfpoint of her spine some resting on her sholders. Her bangs almost stuck to her face from sweating.  
  
He, however, was calm. He wore a white outfit that was lined with a silk boa over one sholder and spiked armor on the that was connected to a armor plate that shielded his chest. His white hair was so pratically silk. He had dog ears and claws that were as sharp as his sences and a tail. He showed no expression on his face than anger and crimson markings on his cheeks and a cresant moon on his forhead.  
  
She pushed herself on the wall of the cave and sprang down to the floor with great speed.  
she swung her katana at him as she came down, breaking his armor and cutting him deeply down the center of his chest with her sword.  
  
"Nrrg" He groaned as he flipped backwards away from her.  
  
He landed and pawed at the tough texture of the ground. As soon as he rose his head up he had to force it back down to the soil as her boomerange bone weapon passed over where his head was, then back to her hand.  
  
She looked toward him to see... he wasn't on the ground anymore, nor was he in her sight.  
  
"Huh? Where is he?!?" she asked, in a state of shock.  
  
She recived her answer when she felt his tail around her waist. Soon his hands as he crossed them around the top of her abs,but just below her upper chest area.  
  
He placed his head on her sholder, some of his hair dropping down it as well.  
It was etiher something about the way his breath hit her skin , the way he held her, the fact he was resting on her sholder or the gentle way he spoke in her ear that made her want to turn around and kiss him, then melt away in his arms.  
  
"You're so soft to be such a tough fighter" He stated while starting to rest on her back.  
  
She almost died until her eyes gazed at her sheathed sword. She tightly grabbed the handle.  
She tried to pull it out ,but her hand was topped by a stronger force.  
  
'His hand!' She thought while he lifted it to his face.  
  
"No, lets enjoy this moment" He whispered in her ear while lacing his fingers with hers.  
  
She gave up resisting and turned her hear to the side, burrowing it under strands of his hair.  
  
That's all that happened before his eyes twitched and he bit into her neck with the furosity of some kind of blood thrusty vampire.  
  
She hadden't noticed the pain, but felt the warmth of blood drip down her arm. She soon noticed he wasn't touching her anymore. She quickly turned around and saw not him, but a giant furious, white dog glaring at her, about to eat her like she was his meal. Insted of fight it and die she did the only one smart thing.  
Against her better judgement, she ran. A second later she teleported out of there.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed thinking only about him...  
  
He sat down on the ground with his arms crossed out in front of him.  
  
'Now that I got to touch her' He thought, remanicing on the pasts events 'I didn't think i ever wanted to let her go...'  
  
He closed his golden eyes  
  
'To stop hurting her, is starting to hurt me... Why? Could it be that... No it is NOT that!'  
  
He grew angry at his own thoughts. He cursed at himself  
  
'I put this spell on myself to keep me away from her...from loving her...'  
  
"So that's what the problem is. The potion is wearing thin. I of all youkai am not in love"  
  
"So what brings you here?" the young witch asked "Have you come for--"  
  
He snarled at her  
  
"No, I have only come for more potion." He spoke in an angry tone.  
  
"That would be the one that turns you into your true from to scare her away, right?" She asked suspisusly.  
  
"Just retrive it"  
  
She grabbed a bottle with purple liquid in it, and a small paint brush. She then dipped the brush in the solution and painted it over the moon on his forehead.  
  
"There you go, but what I don't get is why you needed the spell again.." She said while rinsing off the brush in water,  
then her hands "That is, why you needed it so soon"  
  
He just stood up and left.  
  
"Ah! But my payment--"  
  
"Your payment is me sparing your life. don't ever try to barge into my life. It is none of your business, Kikyo" with that said, he ran off.  
  
"Oh soon it will be when the key ingredant kicks in..." She smirked.  
  
Sango began to pack for her trip to earth. Her reason: Go there, find the youkai lord himself and bring him back.  
  
NOW....  
  
"Uh... Get out or I'll call the cops." Kagome said, confused and afraid.  
  
"Oh come on. What more do I have to say? A secret desire? How about when you accidently ran out the house in nothing but your shorts and bra?"  
  
Kagome blushed deeply.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I sort of believe you but don't say anything more about that!"  
  
Sango smiled happily and successfully for she was finally believed.  
  
ABOUT 2 WEEKS LATER  
  
"What up Sango-chan" Inuyasha yelled from the back seat of his brothers red jeep.  
  
"Yeah Kagome-chan" Miroku yelled from the passengers seat.  
  
Kagome simply half smiled, but it wasn't to those boys, it was to the boy driving the car.  
  
"What's his name Kagome?" Sango said staring blankly ay her, then the boy.  
  
"You know, for someone who reads minds you sure don't know much. His name is Sesshomaru.  
He's Inuyasha's older brother."  
  
"Are you sure, he is so, so...."  
  
Her voice trailed off as he turned to look at them. She nearly died when she saw his face.  
  
'It-It's him!!'  
  
Sango could feel her face turn red and her heartbeat increase. She looked at Kagome whom was tugging at her green school skirt.  
  
Sango wore the same attire as her. A white long sleeve school shirt with a green collar that covered their sholder blades, a green mini skirt and a red tie. They both wore their hair down and the same type of shoes but Kagome wore socks and Sango wore thigh length kneehighs.  
  
"Boy, I would say that he was me if I was looking for me, but don't you think I would try to make myself not so obvious? Well...."  
  
Sango heard the voice while in the inner dimension of her brain.  
  
'Show yourself' She thought angrily.  
  
"But I already have babe. Haven't you noticed it yet? Or do you want to see me like this?" he asked while showing himself to her astro body.  
  
"Me and the boy look alike don't we?" He questioned while tilting his head.  
  
She froze.  
  
"You thought I was gonna be that easy to find?" he asked while looking at her with the eyes of a murderer.  
"Well did you? Huh? I bet you did. Sango, babe, I can't believe you thought that I would be so easy to find.  
What do you take me for huh? Well? Tell me. Tell me."  
  
She didn't know how she regained control but she woke she was being dragged into the resterant by Kagome.  
  
"Come on their comming" She whispered while pushing open the one way glass doors to a resturant and flinging Sango in the nearest booth.  
  
"What will it be ladies?" the waiter asked.  
  
By the time the boys came in, they already had their food in a tray in front of them.  
  
"So Kagome-chan--" Miroku started, but was cut off.  
  
"Don't call me that" Kagome said while eating her rice balls.  
  
Inuyasha scooted over to sit by Sango. Sango just allowed him. Kagome's jaw dropped and Miroku's face was silently cheering Inuyasha on. Inuyasha scooted over and was practally on her thigh and rested his head on her sholder. Sango's eyebrow twiched as she stomped on his left foot and as he was yelling in pain, she threw her bowl full of rice in his face.  
  
Chapter 2 : Party  
  
Kagome just died laughing. She tried to stand but nothing could stop her. In the middle of the sidewalk she stopped walking, clenched her gut bent over and laughed.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I knew it was funny but not that funny" Miroku said.  
  
She tried to stop but couldn't. Inuyasha glared back at Kagome.  
  
"Would ya stop it already?!" He started while whipping the last few specks of rice off his face "I got hit with rice so what, I've gotten hit with worse."  
  
He wasn't lying. Over from the time him and Sango pratically met till now he had always been hit in the face with some substance of food.  
  
"Anywho" Inuyasha started" Sesshomaru an' his friends are havin a party an' he said we all could go, so Sango-chan will you go with me?"  
  
Before Sango knew it she found herself saying  
  
"Yes Inuyasha"  
  
And on the other side she could Kagome say yes to Miroku.  
  
Kagome groaned as she looked for something to wear. She stopped and sat on her bed which was abruptly followed by a wild flinging of clothes and a  
  
"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO US!!"  
  
Sango looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Oh come on! At least your "Sesshomaru" will be there"  
  
She jumpped up and ran to the closet.  
  
"Come on San, your waisting time"  
  
Sango put on a pair of blue jean flares with a black mid-sleeve shirt with the word "bite me!" written on it in gold lettering that was topped with a collar on the letters "B" and "E" Kagome wore black tight-fitting flares and a white shirt with "Princess...No... I am your ruler!" written in fancy lettering outlined with diamonds. Sango lightly shirly-templed her hair and let it casade down her sholders while sticking some shades in it.  
Kagome wore it all back with a headband up front. Sango had just put on some lipgloss and outlined it when it happened.  
  
They came.  
  
Kagome forced on her tennis shoes without untying them and ran downstairs whom was followed by Sango zipping her ankle high boots.  
  
"Have a good time and be safe" their mother called after them while her and their father waved them off.  
  
**"Be careful Sango"** he said while appering behind her.  
  
Sango's astro body gasped as she turned around. He stood there and when she complety stopped he bent down and hugged her tightly.  
  
**"Sango" **He said lightly in an assuring tone while placing his head on her chest **"I can't assure you that you'll be safe at that party. I ,myself, will be there and i don't know if I want you dead or alive."  
**  
At that moment, and after those words something snapped. She found herself hug him back then pull him up.  
  
**"I promise you"** she said with a big hint of anger in her voice **"I _will_ be alive after this party."  
**  
He was a bit shocked at her words and her face was so....so serious.  
  
**"Go bother someone else with your empty threats" he said ,walking off.  
**  
Before he could go any futher, she grabbed his hand and walked over to him.  
  
**"What?"** He growled before she slapped him.  
  
He didn't want to know why afterwards, he just drew his whip and....she woke up.  
  
She was a bit fazed and afraid but she didn't let that stop her. She looked to her left and saw Inuyasha,  
who was sitting down looking out the window.  
  
He wore sagging blue jeans and a loose black short sleeved shirt topped with a blue cap that he kept adjusting. Miroku wore a red shirt, black pants with a red flame design on one leg.  
Sesshomaru wore jeans that were designed to be faded and a blue button up shirt with a white stripe going over the chest. He had the shirt undone but a white tee on under it and a white cap.  
  
In less than fifteen minutes they was at the party.  
  
It was somebodys house party, but there was still alot of people all over the place. From dancing to pool games and kissing to makeout rooms.  
  
Inuyasha immdately grabbed Sango's hand and went to the dancefloor. Miroku and Kagome got something to eat then came to dance. They were doing moves that seemed impossibe to do, stuff that you only saw in music videos. they even tangoed!  
  
That is, they were dancing until somebody grabbed Kagome's butt and ticked Miroku off. 3 minutes later the crowd that was watching had to pull Miroku off the poor guy.  
  
Later, after Miroku calmed down, they all decided that they should dance with other people. Kagome even got to dance with Sesshomaru once. Now it was a slow song and Sango was the only one without anyone to dance with...until someone had placed their arms around the top part of her gut, just below her top chest area.  
  
'What?!' She thought in alarm before she looked up and saw Sesshomaru hovering above her.  
  
"This is just for now, while you have no one to dance with" He said while resting his head on her sholder and rocking with her.  
  
She almost died of shock.  
  
'It-It's him...in away...' She thought while resting on Sesshomaru like she did that man.  
  
She lay her hair in the white thickness of his and closed her eyes thinking of him, even if he drove her crazy.  
  
As soon as that dance was over a boy yelled it was time to go. Apperantly he had to clean up before his parents came home. Some poeple booed him as they were leaving while others congradulated him for having such a cool party.  
  
They all met up at Sesshomaru's car.  
  
"Man that party was great!!" Kagome exclaimed while hopping in the car.  
  
"Yeah" Inuyasha said, buckling up, "When the next Shomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him from over his sholder then looked forward again.  
  
"Why should it matter to you, you're not going" He replied.  
  
"Aw come on"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
More protest could be heard from the back of the car.  
  
"If you don't like it you are more than welcome to walk home"  
  
He said while adjusting his rearview mirror then starting the car. They all shut up. On their way home Inuyasha tried to lay his arm on her sholder...and found it on his face rubbing the red mark that was angrily applied and Miroku fell asleep on Kagome's sholder. By the time they got home it was near one thirty. They both kept quiet as they snuck back inside and went to bed.  
  
Chapter 3 make you all mine.... forever  
  
"Man Kagome" Sango said while turning to her left side to face Kagome while resting on her side and laying on her arms.  
  
"I bet that I dream about it, the party that is."  
  
Kagome lifted up and smiled, but Sango couldn't see it because it was still dark.  
  
Sango couldn't see any part of Kagome's body only a shadowy outline, but could feel that she was smiling in responce.  
  
Sango started  
  
"I bet i'll--"  
  
"Don't steal my dream!!"  
  
Kagome playfully blurted out  
  
"Don't dream about dancing with Sesshomaru, or i'll get you" She giggled.  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"Okay okay, goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight" Kagome yawned.  
  
They drifted off to sleep.  
  
**"You day dreamed about me while you two were dancing"  
**  
A familar voice said in the distance.  
  
Dread shot up from her feet to her head when she heard his footsteps approching. Ever since Sango has been here on earth, she had always had a dream with him in it, but he always said things like  
  
"I see you" or "You'll get yours soon enough" but now he was saying things. Different things. Scary...lovely things. Drenched in a cold sweat she thought  
  
**'What? Why isn't he scaring me? Those things normally would have woke me up by now...'**  
  
She was right. He always scared her and she always seemed to wake up during the early 3:00 hour and had to force herself to sleep until it was 4:00, when she'd finally just drift away.  
  
Why not this time?  
  
She saw him approching, but as he drew nearer the scenery seemed to change. The normally pitch black hellhole seemed to have started to swirl with aneon like purple.  
  
Sure it wasn't much of a change, but it was one.  
  
Change...  
  
His attiude seemed to fit the bill as well. He didn't go crazy or lash out at her yet.  
  
Yet...  
  
**"Why huh? Tell me babe"** He said while masaging her hips with his fingertips. 

**'Babe? What has gotten into you?'**

**'He's back to normal'** she thought ,a little relived...only a little.  
  
**"I--"  
**  
**"You love me don't you?"**  
  
She gasped and turned around.  
  
**"Listen you--!"** She started before he wrapped himself to her.  
  
**"How about I make you--"** He started **"No, I will make you mine forever you do know that, right?"**  
  
When he said that, she tried to break free. She wiggled in his arms. She pressed her arms to his chest and pushed but she could not escape his fierce grip.  
  
**"LET GO!"** She demanded.  
  
**"Sango...."  
**  
She froze.  
  
**'He said Sango? How could he know my name...When I don't know his?'**

But immedately after that thought she went right back to squrming.  
  
**"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!!"** she demanded.  
  
**"No. Now listen--"**  
  
**"NO LET GO!!"**  
  
**"Stop it Sango. Sango wa--"  
**  
Her eyes flashed with pain and fear. He looked down.  
  
**"Aw...now see"** He said in a scarcasticly false sad tone **"What you made me do?"**  
  
He had forced his claws into her hips. Blood began to flow where she was periced. She let out a small urk as he slowly pulled his claws out of her sides. He rose them to his face and began to lick the blood off them.  
  
**"Tell me Sango...How many wounds did i just give you?"  
**  
Her two index fingers traced over the ten wounds, five on each side of her hips.  
  
**"Ten"** She said angrily looking in his eyes.  
  
He grabbed her face, then lowered himself to bring it to his own.  
  
**"In ten days I shall claim you as my own! Or...I'll probally _kill_ you..."  
**  
She shook her head from left to right.  
  
**"You see, I think love you Sango, and by doing this we'll probally be bound together...forever..."**  
  
**"No...No...No..."** She repeated over and over out loud.  
  
He squeezed the trembling girl's body.  
  
**"And I am a youkai of my word..."**  
  
He left her with a kiss on the lips. She woke up drenched in an icy cold sweat.  
  
She ran to the direction of the closet and flicked on the closet light. she opened the door and ran in, closing it behind her. She sat in the corner with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.  
  
"Please...No..." She begged in her mind "Anything but this."  
  
She wrapped the covers tightly around her body.  
  
"C'mon Sango!" She thught, slapping herself upside the head  
  
"Feeling sorry won't do anything but make you feel worse! He might appear and try to comfort you if you keep it up!"  
  
She got up and, even if he was still in her mind, he was not gonna throw her for a loop or ruin her sleep.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed as all of them were walking to school.  
  
"Yeah" Miroku started "Over night he got sick, but...Inuyasha tell them the oddest part!"  
  
"Huh? Why me?"  
  
"Well, it was I that told them he was sick."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Would you rather have it that they found out on their own and kill us?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Fine." he plainly said while placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well," he started, still looking up to the sky "When we went into his room we saw these...strange claw markings all over his room, walls, floors, bed, you name it"  
  
"WHAT?" the girls said together  
  
"What about Sesshomaru? Was he hurt?" Kagome calmly asked.  
  
"Of corse not. Sesshomaru's to proud to be beaten by anything." Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Can we--"  
  
"No." miroku blurted out "No one is allowed to go see him."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at eachother, then back to the boys with puppie dog whimpers.  
  
"LALA LALA" Inuyasha and Miroku sang out loud.  
  
'um' the boys thought in unison 'next comes the eyes...'  
  
They put on some shades before Kagome and Sango had a chance to perform. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO SEE HIM AFTER SCHOOL AND THAT'S IT!!" Kagome yelled while Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"I--We mean--Can we please go to see him? We promise we will go out with you any time for this week"  
Kagome said while she made circles on Miroku's shirt. Sango did the same on Inuyasha's.  
  
"O-Okay!!" they gleamed  
  
"As long as you don't get caught or before my mom gets back" they said together.  
  
The girls looked at eachother as looked to the boys smiling innocently.  
  
"Okay...." they smiled.  
  
"Never mind" said Miroku  
  
"Yeah" Inuyasha agreed "We know that look. You have only 30 minutes, and if he's not home, to bad."  
  
The girls groaned angrily, but agreed.  
  
Chapter 4 : Telling Kagome About Him  
  
"Tell me again..." Sesshomaru started while sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees "...Why you children are in my room?"  
  
"Were sorry sesshomrau, we're just worried about you" Sango said while she flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah" said Kagome as she landed on the bed too.  
  
"I do not want nor need your pity, so stop it and get out."  
  
"But these markings...I mean how?" Sango said examining his dresser.  
  
"It is of none of your concern" Sesshomaru simply replied.  
  
"Really? For a second I thought that inuyasha did this because of his claws n' stuff" Kagome said examining his room more so.  
  
"Let me go," Inuyasha said to Kagome, snaching his hand back "I don't come in this room that much anyway"  
  
"Me neither" Miroku added.  
  
'These markings..." Sango thought.  
  
_"She saw a giant furious white dog above her"_  
  
She gasped.  
  
'The markings...' She thought '...They're the same as his claws!'  
  
She peeped at sesshomaru angrily out the corner of her eye.  
  
'Either he was attacked...or he and that crazed demon are one in the same!' she paused.  
  
"All of you childern...out of my room...NOW!!" Sesshomaru boomed.  
  
As soon as he kicked them out he fell back to the bed.  
  
"Feh. Foolishness."  
  
"Okay everyone, you heard the man, you got kicked out the room now it's time to go home"  
  
"Okay. Buh-Bye" they both hollered as they took the elevator to go downstairs and go outside.  
  
As they were walking, Sango was debating on telling Kagome about "him". She finally made a decision.  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Okay promise what i tell you you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Pinkie?"  
  
Kagome turned to her and smiled wrapping her pinkie around Sango's  
  
"Pinkie."  
  
"Well, it can wait till we get home..."  
  
"No it can't." Kagome said while stopping Sango.  
  
"You ask me to promise and I did, plus or dad might "overhear", so spill it."  
  
Sango exhaled deeply, then she began.  
  
When they got home Sango had finished telling of the story.  
  
Kagome flopped on her bed, freaked and shocked.  
  
"If you need proof, here, take a look" Sango said while showing her her hips.  
  
"10 days?" Kagome asked as if it were happening to her own mother.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Boy," Kagome said, turning on the radio "This is like something off the ring."  
  
"Yeah, if only he was that easy to get rid of--that's it!!" Sango exclaimed happily while jumping to her feet.  
  
"What's "It" Sango?"  
  
"There's a rule that if I kill him I can get rid of that fool and go on with my life!!"  
  
"Fool?" Kagome mumbled "Sounds like a genius if you ask me."  
  
"But there's something I can't do..."  
  
"What?!" Kagome replied quickly.  
  
"I can't find him anywhere!" Sango growled in frustration and floped on her bed.  
  
"I thought you said your mind?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but he always called me out to him..."  
  
"Then how about this, you stay up that night. You'll be ready for him!"  
  
"I need my sleep Kagome..."  
  
"Then I'll set the alarm to go off at 2:45. you'll get some sleep and be ready for him."  
  
Kagome smiled at her brillance and Sango smiled at her too.  
  
"Somebody's got a swelled head!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Don't kill the mood"  
  
They were soon both starlted when their phone rang. Kagome went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" She said in an agrivated tone of voice. "Who is...WHAT?! I didn't even know. What's the theme? Uh...Yeah. Sure. Okay, Bye."  
  
She placed the phone on the reciever.  
  
"Kagome, who was--"  
  
"It was Inuyasha. Our school's having a dance. The theme is "the Feudal Era" so wear something of that time"  
she responded while running to the closet.  
  
She closed the closet door and in 2 minutes she walked out in a miko outfit with a long bow and a sack of arrows on her back.  
  
"Okay my turn" Sango said while running in the closet, pushing Kagome out.  
  
**"Wear the red kimono Sango"**  
  
**"You know, I don't feel that one."** she replied, seaching for an outfit. **"What?!"  
**  
**"But red's your color, I noticed it when I spilled your blood, or do you need a reminder"** he called out to her.  
  
He called her... bad choice!!  
  
As as soon as she caught a glimpse of him her boomerange materalized in her hands and flew directly at him.  
  
**"Ah, I know of your plan. You plan to kill me and be free."** He said while dodging her boomerange.  
  
It flew back to her.  
  
**"If you know then why not sit still and die!!"** She called to him.  
  
**"You know that that is not my style"** He responded.  
  
**"You're being foolish!"** She exclaimed.  
  
**"To be a fool running or to die standing still? I don't like those choices Sango"** He said while running up to her, his eyes crimson and the markings on his face the same color.  
  
Even those markings cried out for her blood. He ran up to her so quick, she had no time to counter,  
only to get snached in his grip and slammed hard into the dark, moist cave walls by the thoat.  
  
**"Oomf"** was her only responce before he gripped her thoat harder, turned her vertical and holding her still up aganist the wall.  
  
He let her thoat lose, tossing her hard to the ground. She stood, but slid back down to the ground,  
head bleeding and half dazed. He walked over to her, bent down on one knee to face her face to face since  
  
He whispered **"9 days"** then magicaly vanished, or ran.  
  
She couldn't tell. She awoke in Something like the suit she wore when him and her first fought.  
  
"Beautiful" Kagome repiled when she walked out.  
  
"Ka-Kagome..." Sango whimpered.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"I just saw him, he's...so powerful...I don't think I can do this--"  
  
Kagome hit her with her bow.  
  
"Ouch" Sango groaned "WHAT--"  
  
"We have some time, spend it happily dancing, even if it is with Inuyasha and Miroku..." She said to Sango.  
  
She looked at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah" she responded, nodding.  
  
Chapter 5 : Dancing and Fights  
  
The feudal era dance looked so real, as if they jumped down a well and landed into it.  
  
The artifical grass felt real and the draft smelled sweet of the past.  
  
"Wow...They sure went all out..." the girls said while the boys said nodded in aggrement.  
  
Miroku wore a monk outfit. Dark purple pants under a long black robe with a dark purple cloth tied around his left sholder. With it, he wore sandals and brandished a monk staff.  
  
Inuyasha wore red pants with a red yukata over a white one. He even let his ears be shown. Good thing The people at that school are so stupid...  
  
When Sesshomaru entred, people caused a commotion. Even upper class people!  
  
Sesshomaru wore a white yukata with red flowers on the bottom of the sleeves and white pants. He wore black, flat bottom shoes ,armor over one sholder and a silk boa on the other. The wind seemed to carry the sash and his long White hair on wings as he kept his hands to his sides and entered the room.  
  
"Man! Sess is hot," said a bystander to a friend "I bet I'll get him to dance with me!"  
  
Her friend looked over to the group and tugged her friends sleeve.  
  
"I don't think you should have said that around these little children..."  
  
"Whatever, as if they can stop my dance with Sesshom--"  
  
"WRONG girlfriend!" she said immedately.  
  
She began to point them out.  
  
"That's Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's bro. That, over there, is Miroku, Sesshomaru's other bro. That's Kagome and Sango,  
friends to Sessy--"  
  
"What-e-v-er!! These tykes won't ruin my chance with Sesshomaru"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku smirked evily and the girls rolled their eyes. Obviously it was the boys time to shine.  
  
"Before you guys go all crazy, can we dance?" Kagome asked Miroku, holding out her hand for him to take.  
  
He did.  
  
"Yes Kagome-chan. We won't let a victim...um...er I mean girl ruin or dance."  
  
They headed to the floor.  
  
Sango glanced at Inuyasha, whom had his hands in his sleeves and was looking to the opposite direction,  
blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm not the dance dancin' type, k?"  
  
'Not the dancing type? He was just dancing at the other party they went to with Sesshomaru!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Dance?" A boy came to Sango.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm--"  
  
"She's with me, so back off if ya know what's good for you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But this beautiful maiden is only but a beautiful wallflower with you." The boy frowned.  
  
"Listen you--" Inuyasha started before Sango interupted.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE, FOOL!" She demanded.  
  
"Let's go Inuyasha." She said wrapping his hands with hers.  
  
"Yeah" Inuyasha said while glaring at the kid.  
  
But at the same time he thought:  
  
'Um..er..San-chan..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'  
  
They danced for what was a close 2 hours until Inuyasha and Miroku saw that it was their time to get the "woman" and their revenge!!  
  
"Oh no..." Kagome muttered angrily as Inuyasha and Miroku headed to the girl and her friend.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Sair's friend mumbled, "Look Sair..."  
  
Sair looked to the approching boys.  
  
"So what?" She spoke "All babies adore me!"  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in his demonic way and miroku began to...pray?  
  
"Uh...girl? If you somehow happed to survive, I'll be at home,k? Bye!"  
  
Her friend rushed outside.  
  
"Hey! Trya! Get back here! What can two little todlers do?"  
  
If only she knew...


End file.
